e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12 (28 March 1985)
Episode 12 of EastEnders was broadcast on 28 March 1985. It was written by Gilly Fraser and directed by Peter Edwards. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Mark steals some money from a tin in the cupboard at number 45 - Lou comes in and asks him why he's not at school and he says he has a day in the community where he has to speak to pensioners. At the launderette, Ethel is doing some washing for Lofty and Mary, and tells Pauline she is doing clairvoyant readings for Lou and Nick's mum later. Arthur comes in and asks Pauline if Mark has the day off school, she says she doesn't think so. In The Vic, Den tells Angie about a bargain holiday he has found for her and Sharon. Andy asks Den if Nick has ever been into drugs. Ethel tells Lou that Dot's flat had barely any furniture left, and she had to cheer Dot up. In Lou's tea leaves, she sees the family drawing together in the face of adversity. In the market, Sharon and Michelle argue over Kelvin. At Mary's flat, Mary shows Debs some embroidery she's been doing for cash-in-hand; Debbie is shocked when Mary tells her how little she is getting paid for her work. Later Mary is ironing one of the blouses when some milk starts to boil over on her stove - she leaves the iron on the blouse which burns it, and spills the milk onto another blouse. Andy tells Dr Legg his suspicion about Nick being on drugs. Nick takes Mark round to Ethel's on the pretense of hearing her memories, but once there he tries to rob her for her savings, telling her she doesn't want to end up like Reg Cox. When he threatens Willy, she pushes him into a wall where he smashes his head on a frame. He punches Mark and leaves, saying he'll be back. Dr Legg takes Mark down to his surgery and questions him, saying he has to tell his parents everything. The Beales discuss whether to go to the police. DS Rich tells Dr Legg they have searched Nick's flat and found Reg Cox's Luftwaffe badges, so they suspect Nick killed Reg. Legg challenges him about Walford's heroin problem, but Rich says the police don't have the money or resources to sort it out. Debbie visits Ethel to check on her - Lou is there and snipes at her about the banging noises she hears coming through the wall. Later in the pub, Andy reprimands Debs for interfering, saying they haven't been living in Albert Square long enough for their opinion to matter. Sharon, Michelle and Kelvin discuss their parents' paranoia about them being on drugs. Mark visits Ethel to apologise and giver her a new chain for her door. He tells her he has done bad things because Nick made him, but she says if the police don't know, he should make the most of a fresh start. Continuity Dot Cotton and Hannah Carpenter are mentioned in this episode, though not by name. Jan Hammond is also mentioned. Zara Posener was not credited for this episode. Willy appears in this episode. Locations * 45 Albert Square * Bridge Street Launderette * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Market * 23b Albert Square * 1a Albert Square * Albert Square * 1b Albert Square * Turpin Road Credits Gallery File:Ep12LeggRich.jpg|Dr Legg asks DS Rich about Walford's heroin problem. File:Episode012DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 12 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes